Surreal
by Edwardcullensgirl94
Summary: Francesca just moved to forks washington, on her first day at forks high school she meets, Renesmee, Embry, Jacob, and Quil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

So here is goes. The story of how my life changed in one school year. This was the year I found out everything from fairytales to scary stories, it was real. The werewolfs, the vampires. They were all real, and I was about to fall in love with one and befriend one.

_Beep beep beep,_ This was the first sound I hear on my very first day of school. I was finally in 10th grade. Away from the stupid drama, I hope. I had just moved to Forks Washington this summer, and what I had expected was far from the truth. Instead of fun summer days we had gloomy rainy days. But I guess it was better than being in Arizona, constantly sunny. I guess I was just a dark, cold person. I get out of my yellow sheeted bed with my purple comforter. I feel like a force is dragging me to my bed, but I force myself to get up. I get on my burgundy sweater over my grey tank top. Usual jeans. And combat boots. I line my eye with black eye liner and quickly straighten my hair. I rush out the door, and get into my black punch buggy, it was a 16th birthday present. Wasn't my thing, but I guess it was all I had.

I pull into forks high school. I see all the different cliques. You have the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the girls who envy the cheerleaders, and then in the corner standing next to a silver Volvo is a girl with orangy brown colored hair, standing next to a couple of tan boys. They were buff, don't they know steroids are bad? They looked like a nice group of people, I hope. So I pulled into the empty parking space next to them. And quickly grab my backpack and get out. I look around for a second when I hear someone shout at me.

"Hey! You took my parking space." They huffed and rolled their eyes. I say sorry quickly and walk past the group.

"Uh hey, Francesca right? Your new here I heard." I look over my shoulder and see the girl had said that.

"Um, yeah. Just moved here from Arizona." One of the tan buff guys who appeared to be the boyfriend of the girl chuckles and then the rest chime in. I didn't get it.

"That's so cool. My moms from Arizona too," She smiles. "Im Renesme" She sticks out her hand and I shake it gently. That's when the other buff guy chimes in.

"So if your from Arizona, why are you so white?" He laughs like hes the funniest guy in the whole school.

"Guess I didn't go outside much." I give a shy laugh.

"Excuse Embry, he doesn't quite know how to talk to girls yet." Renesme says and smacks him on the chest.

"How about you introduce everyone, Ness? The boyfriend, or so I think says.

"Right! Well obviously that's Embry, That's quil, And that's Jacob." She smiles and tilts her head at Jacob. I was so right.

"Its nice to meet you all." I smile. One thing I kept noticing was how Embry, kept staring at me. Did I have something on my face?

"Do you need any help getting to you classes?" She asks.

"Actually yeah, first is chemistry. You know where that is? Could you guys help me?" They chuckle.

"Actually we don't go here, just visiting." Jacob says.

"We go to school on Res." Quil says. Embry was still looking at me, was I that weird?

"Oh you don't go here either?" I look at renesme. She nods."

"I do, just the boys don't. You guys should get going the first bells about to ring." Jacob plants a kiss on her face and walks to his motorcycle.

"See you later fran!" Quil says with enthusiasm. I giggle awkwardly.

"See ya." And Embry, he just left. He had a strange look on his face, like he was confused, but at the same time wanted to rip someones head off.

Renesme walks me to Chemistry, and smiles and I wave goodbye. I walk in and take a seat in the front of the class. When a short, brown boy walks in and sits next to me.

"Hey, your new here right? Fran—Frannie—Fran something."

"Francesca." I say blankly.

"Ahh gotcha, so what makes you want to come to forks? Not much here except, clouds, rain, rain and oh yeah more rain."

"I guess I just needed a change."

The lunch time bell rings, and I let out a sigh of relief. This day was not going that great, first period I had some creep sit next to me, second everyone looked at me like I had five heads or something, third no one even bothered to talk to me, fourth the teacher kept calling on me, and I didn't know the answers. As I was walking to lunch I started getting really panicky, I thought _oh no, who will I sit by. _Just as I walk in I see Renesme talking to a group of girls, I think it would be impolite to just walk over, so I just take a seat at an empty table. Everyone is looking at me funny, I feel like everyone is laughing. That's when renesme walks over.

"Hey mind if I sit here?" She smiles.

"No not at all." I Laugh. "Doesn't look like anybody else wants to sit there."

"Don't worry, people will warm up to you. So how is your first day going?"

"Honestly not what I expected. I thought people would be dying to talk to me, I thought I would be the new, mysterious girl that everybody would want to know more about. But so far, Im just a nobody." I sigh.

"I understand. It will get better, I promise."

I sigh.

"Hey, a few of my friends are going to the beach, you want to come?"

"I-I don't know."

"Come on, you've already met three of them."

"The buff guys?" I open my eyes big, I did not mean to say that. She laughs.

"Yeah the buff guys. Oh and Embrys gonna be there, I saw you guys this morning!" She giggles uncontrollably.

"What, there was – it was nothing. He just thought I was weird like everybody else does."

"That's not what Jacob texted me." She grins.

"What?"

"Well, youll see if you come tonight." I nod.

"Alright, alright, I will come."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I pulled into the drive way of my house and turned off the engine. I waited for a moment, thinking of everything that happened at school, which was absolutely nothing. I go out and got inside the house, of course it was starting to rain. I walk into our very small kitchen where my mother is. I smile at her, but she is on the phone most likely with a customer, I sigh and go up to my room, just when I lay down the phone rings. Its renesmee.

"Hey! You're still coming tonight, right?" I play with the string on my sweater.

"I-uh-I don't know. I mean, I have tons to get done."

"Oh come on! It's the first day of school, what could you possibly need to get done?" She hesitates, and then laughs.

"I just have a lot of chores." I lie. To be honest, I don't want to go, she says that embry thought I was cute, but I know it will be awkward; I'm not the best at talking to guys, or making friends.

"Francesca! I know you're lying to me! Just come, give me like 45 minutes and I will show you that these are the kind of people you want to associate with," I sigh. "Please." She begs.

"Oh alright, 45 minutes, and if I'm having a lousy time I'm leaving."

"Yay! I will see you at 6 sharp at La push." She giggles and hangs up.

Its almost 5 30, and I decide to actually look decent, I scrunch my hair, put foundation and powder on, and put light pink eye shadow on. I feel ridiculous. I put on my black leggings and pull a grey sweater on. Once im downstairs I find my black flats, and run out to my car and shut the door quickly. 5 45. I drive off and enter the address into my GPS. _Turn left in 1 mile. _Thanks. Im feeling so many emotions at one time, I didn't even know this was possible. Im nervous, happy, confused. Just as im letting my emotions get the best of me, I pull into the parking lot, where I see renesmee, Jacob, quil, and embry sitting at a picnic table. But they aren't alone, its about three other 'buff' guys. I sit in my car and hope they don't notice me, im not ready to get out. Just as I think im safe, I hear renesmee call my name. They all start waving over at me, all except Embry. I sigh, and get out. I take very small steps, and in about three minutes I make it over to the table.

"You made it." Jacob says.

"They didn't think you would show up." A buff guys says. I give off an awkward laugh.

"Jared, just because you have a mouth doesn't mean you have to use it." Renesmee says. "Francesca, this is jared, paul, and seth." Jared is tall, but not as buff as the other guys. He has brown hair, hes kind of awkward. Paul is very handsome, he has a perfect jaw line, and a smile that will melt you away. Seth still looks a little young, brown spikey hair, and a geeky smile. These guys were all very buff and attractive, its like they were in some pack or something.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I smile. I let myself quickly glance at embry, who is looking directly at me.

"I just remembered I have something-uh in the oven." Quil says. "Jacob, seth, paul would you be so kind to help me with it." I look at them with confusing.

"Oh right, and I told jared I would collect water for his project." Renesmee says, I give her a look. What were they doing, was this planned. They all get up and leave and im forced here with they guy who doesn't seem to like me. He smile, awkwardly

"Guess its just you and me." He finally talks to me.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I sit down across from him and stare off at the ocean.

"How was your first day of school?" He asks casually, like we've known eachother for years.

"It was pretty boring, could have been more interesting if you were there." I smirk. He laughs.

"Yeah, probably." He smiles. "So what made you come to forks?"

"Well, my mom got offered a job, so we just moved, and I guess I needed to be around different people."

"Believe me, these people are definitely different. So what about your dad?"

"Oh, he left us when I was a baby. He send birthday cards every couple of years." I look down.

"Oh, im so sorry." He frowns.

"Its alright, I guess im over it."

"You know, I would really love to know more about you… When were not being set up."

"Yeah I would like that too." I smile.

Once I get home, I feel like a whole new person. I was just a girl, but a girl that someone wanted to know. I was beginning to have friends. It felt great, they were normal people. I couldn't wait to get my life started here in forks.

ment here...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was about one week after I had hung out with Embry. He hadn't called, texted anything. I was getting worried. Maybe he had forgotten about me. I sigh, and pace back and forth by the phone. Finally after ten minutes it rang. I felt a relief, but I was still worried. What if it wasn't him? I answer quickly.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey, Francesca.. its Embry." I smile huge.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Nothing, listen I was wondering do you want to go out tonight, movie, dinner..." It was a date, of course it was.

"Yeah, sure!" I sounded a little too eager, but he reassures me by giving a chuckle.

"Alright, sounds good. I will pick you up at eight."

"See you then!" He hangs up quickly and I cant help but smile like crazy. I walk upstairs, and pass my moms room.

"Hey sweets, why don't you come in here." She smiles. I walk in and she motions for me to sit next to her on the bed. Im a little worried, my mother doesn't usually talk to me unless she is forced to. "So, I happened to overhear your phone conversation." I laugh.

"Oh did you?"

"Yeah, do you have a date?"

"Yeah, I think so." I smile. She gets up off the bed and goes over to her closet, she smiles and pulls out her favorite necklace and comes back over to me.

"Lift up your hair." I do so, and she links the necklace around my neck. "This was a gift from my mother, which was a gift from her mother. I think its time you have it. I mean, its your first date right?" I smile, and hold the charm in my hand. It's a dark blue crystal around a silver chain.

"Its beautiful. Thank you." I stand up abruptly and hug my mother tight. She sighs, and looks me in the eyes.

"It looks beautiful on you." She smiles. "Well you should start getting ready."

I smile and leave the room, this was the first time my mother has been well, motherly. I walk into my bedroom and get on a lavender dress with a dark blue belt, it matches perfectly. I pull my hair into a perfect bun and look in the mirror. This is the first time I feel pretty. It's like the necklace is magic or something. I slip on my black flats and walk into the kitchen, just as the doorbell rings. My mother comes down and smiles.

"You really look stunning." I smile and kiss her on the cheek. I open the door and there embry is with a bouquet of red roses. He smiles and hands them to me.

"A perfect gift, for the perfect girl." He kisses me on the cheek, and I giggle. I set the flowers on the counter and wave my mother goodbye. We walk to his car and he opens the door for me. I get in and buckle up. Once he is in we take off.

"So where are we going?" He laughs.

"The only movie theater in town."

"Oh, sounds fun." I play with my necklace and Embry looks over at me.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you" I blush.

We pull into the crowded movie theater and find a parking space way in the back. We both get out and start to walk. He grabs my hand and smiles at me. We walk silently into the movie theater, he buys my ticket and we walk into the theater. We take our seats in the very back, still holding hands. The movie starts and we keep holding hands. I don't know how to explain it, it just felt right. Like my hands were made for his. I was falling for him, and it was scary. I didn't know where this would lead. About half way he leans over and whispers something. I cant hear him though. He smiles and looks at my lips. Oh no. Kissing. He wants to kiss, he leans in and I smile, and put my head against him.

"This may sound very, very weird. But I haven't had my first kiss yet.." I whisper.

"Its not weird. Are ready for it?" I smile and nod. He kisses me, and it feels like the best kiss in the world, I felt like the fireworks were going off. He leans out and kisses my forehead. I smile and kiss his lips gently. We both turn and watch the movie when its over we walk out, and sit on a bench.

"I don't know about you, but I think this date is going great." He smiles. Which makes me smile.

"I would say this has been the perfect date, so far." I giggle. And we walk over to the small resteraunt and get seated right way. As were sitting he has a huge grin on his face.

"What!?" I laugh.

"Oh I was just thinking how lucky I am to be out on a date with the most perfect girl in the world." I could feel my cheeks getting red. He strokes my cheek and then gets distracted by the door, and frowns. All I see is Jacob, and a very pale handsome man, next to the most beautiful pale girl id seen. I frown, thinking he was looking at her.

Jacob walks over, and sits down. Then gestures for the girl and man to sit next to him.

"Jacob, what are you guys doing here?" He frowns and looks at the girl. She shrugs and smiles at me.

"Hi, you must be Francesca. Renesmee's new friend. Edward this is the girl Renesmee and Jacob have been telling us about." She smiles and Edward shakes my hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Im Edward and this is bella. We are Renesmees parents." He smiles, a little.

"So uh, embry. Can I talk to you for a second?" Jacob waves to a corner. They get up and walk over to the corner, looks serious. But why are Renesmee's parents here?

"Is everything okay with Renesmee?" I ask, directly at Bella. She seems a little more friendly.

"Yeah, everything is fine. We were just in the neighborhood with Jacob, and saw you guys here!" She smiles. "So, renesmee tells me that your from Arizona. What part?"

"Phoenix."

"Wow, that's where im from." She laughs.

"Its funny, we are both pale." "Guess that's why they kicked us out!" We say at the same time. Just as were both laughing Embry comes over and takes my hand.

"We should get going."

"Oh, but we just got here." I look at him puzzled.

"It was nice seeing you bella, Edward." He looks at Jacob, "we will meet you at home."

"It was nice meeting you!" I wave at Bella and Edward and we walk out the door, once were in the car, I think it is safe to ask what was going on.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to tell you something." He sighs and keeps his eyes on the road.

"Well, what is it?" I start to panic.

"Have you ever heard of werewolfs?"

"Werewolfs?" I repeat. He nods. "Yeah I guess, like in little red riding hood."

"Yeah, of course that's the one you read. Well, im from a tribe. And we are supposedly descended from wolves."

"What are you talking about?" He ignores my question. Just as hes about to answer we pull into a little houses drive way and we sit in the car. He looks directly at me.

"We are not 'supposedly' descended we are. About a year and a half ago, I went through the change. I started getting really hot, and angry. In just a few weeks I discovered something. I was a werewolf." I must have looked extremely scared. "Please don't freak out, yet. The story is not over. So anyways, I found out I was a werewolf. I was scared. There were about three others, then a couple weeks later Jacob turned, then quil, seth, leah, and even more kids. Our main target is to protect people from, uh, vampires –" I cut him off.

"Woah, woah, wait what? You are talking crazy. Werewolfs? Vampires? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, no joke. Get out of the car." I guess I was too scared not to listen, I get out and I stand next to the car. In one moment, Embry has transformed into a wolf. I jump back and he comes over to me. I stand there, frozen. My mouth open. I was scared. He had just turned into a wolf! What was going on, I pinch myself to make sure im not dreaming, just then Jacob comes out and tells Embry to go. And he listens. I look at Jacob.

"Your not going to turn too, are you?" I say in a panic manner. He laughs.

"No, I will stay human."

"What in the world is going on. Wolfs, Vampires.. They're real?" He nods.

"Yes they are. But don't be scared, we aren't bad. We will protect you. You just need to know something else." I shake my head.

"What now?"

"Wolves know when they have met they're perfect 'mate'. They imprint."

"Do I even want to know what that is." He laughs again. How did he think this was funny!

"It just means, they are all you think about. You would do anything, be anything for them." I could feel my eyes open wide.

"Did embry.. on me?" He nods.

"Yes, the first day he met you. You needed to know." Just as he finishes his sentence Embry walks up.

"Im sorry, you had to find out like this. You needed to know." I nod.

"I really need to think about everything. Im gonna go now." I shake my head and walk away.

"Francesca, let me drive you!" Embry yells after me.

"I just need to think, clear my head." I yell back.

nt here...


End file.
